justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked
|checkpoints = 2 |duration = 1:39 (3:42) |level_number = 28 |unlocked_by = Dashing 2000 times in total during Challenge runs }} Wicked is the second extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the twenty-eighth overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by dashing 2000 times in total during challenge runs. Description This stage is largely based on square dance floors, projectiles, and walls. Layout First Phase The level starts with seven patterned square dance floors being set off by lasers in all four directions, which repeats as tiny square projectiles float in from the right. After that, a bigger patterned dance floor appears in the middle, with six lasers coming out of it. It then explodes, causing sixteen tiny squares to shoot out. This happens five times in different areas. Then, the dance floor square reappears in the middle, with an X in the center, and it opens its sides up. The X spews out many square projectiles. It happens again, with the dance floor square appearing at the top of the level, before reappearing on the left and right. However, they both are spinning, the right being clockwise and the left being counterclockwise. Exactly before the second phase, there are two more spinning dance floors at the top and bottom. The top fires barely a little before the second phase. Second Phase The top dance floor is already firing, and the second follows shortly. Immediately after the second dance floor fires, wall hazards border the screen. Three dance floor squares appear, just as the walls disappear. The walls fire again as another three squares show up below. This attack pattern repeats one more time, with three squares appearing between the other two rows. Then, three walls show up in the center, where the squares are. The squares disappear exactly before the walls fire. Afterward, smaller squares appear as another three wall hazards show up. As smaller dance floors appear, the big dance floors with the X's reappear in the four corners of the level. They fire, then four more squares appear on the left before disappearing right before the walls fire again, leaving four other squares. Two walls appear, one to the left and the other in-between the squares. After those walls fire, the squares disappear. The rest of the phase is a rinse-and-repeat of the aforementioned. Final Phase A wall hazard appears horizontally at the center. Then, the dance floor squares that shoot out from lasers reappear in sixes, while four walls show up on the right. After nine square dance floors shoot out, the tiny square projectiles return and remain as the rest of the level is avoiding the walls. Two walls fire at the center, one downward, the other upward. Then, another two fire horizontally, also in opposite directions. The walls border the level again, as four more show up. The opposing four walls fire again. The walls border the edges again, as two walls fire again, one in the center firing down and the other on the left firing up. The walls border the edges one last time. The tiny square projectiles stop firing, as a warning for six lasers shows up. The patterned dance floor square reappears, but it doesn't explode when shooting out the tiny squares. It continues spinning in place, as five more appear adjacent to one another. After the sixth patterned square shows up and fires, the level ends. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * Tiny square projectiles come from both sides. * There are four rows of broader lasers, instead of three for the dance floor square. * When the dance floor explodes, there are thirty-six larger squares, instead of sixteen, and it is arranged in a circle. * The square with the X in it is already spinning. * The level already reaches Phase 2 before the dance floor appears on the top and bottom. Second Phase * During the buildup, there is one X-square spinning and spewing projectiles the entire time. * Due to that hazard, there are only eight patterned dance floor squares in the buildup. * The four X-squares that appear are all spinning Final Phase * The patterned dance floor hazards at the end also have four rows of laser and shoot out thirty-six projectiles. * The patterned dance floor hazards seemingly appear at a faster rate than Normal Mode. Notes * There is a bug where the player(s) is/are not required to pass through the checkpoints and the finish line, as long as that passes the middle of the screen, the game registers as if the player(s) reached the checkpoints or the finish line. * After the level finishes, players can hear the looped track being played again for a short while before it fades out. Gallery Wicked1.png|The beginning of Phase 1 Wicked2.png Wicked3.png Wicked4.png Wicked5.png Wicked6.png Wicked7.png|"Beginning" of Phase 2 (note the checkpoint glitch) Wicked8.png|Actual beginning of Phase 2 Wicked9.png|Before the beat drop Wicked10.png|The hazards at the beat drop Wicked11.png Wicked12.png Wicked13.png|The beginning of the Final Phase Wicked14.png Wicked15.png Wicked16.png Wicked17.png|The final hazards Trivia * This is the only level with trapezoid boxes. * Although the music does get looped, it is the end of the song itself. * This is one of the only levels where the wall hazard is used numerous times. Other levels are Chronos and Logic Gatekeeper. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels